The Fire Within
by thatgirlxash
Summary: Sometimes you have to hit rockbottom to start over again. *Companion piece to Kingdom Come*
1. Chapter 1

_The Fire Within. _

_Sometimes you have to hit rockbottom before working your way back up again. And for Annabelle Greenwood that is exactly what happened. _

_Companion piece to The Kingdom Come. _

_Kyle O'Reilly/ OC. _

_Rated R for adult situations and language._

_Chapter 1; Introduction_

_"Hello Mr. Greenwood this is Mamie Shelby, I work with Annabelle. She has been in an accident." _ That statement had brought Kyle Greenwoods happy world crashing down around him. " Is she okay? What happened? " He asked standing up on numb legs blindly trying to find his car keys. "She was walking across the street to go to the parking complex and was hit by a car." Kyle hissed under his breath, " what about the baby? Is the baby okay?" "I don't know either of their exact condition just yet. " Kyle muttered under his breath angrily hanging up the phone. He felt completely numb as he drove to the hospital. He couldn't lose Annabelle. He _wouldn't_ lose her.

" Kristy!" He called seeing one of Annabelle's nurse friends standing outside of the hospital. "is she okay?"

"She's alert and talking. She is demanding to see you. " She answered.

"And the baby?"

"I'm so sorry Kyle."

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, "does she know?" He felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

"No we haven't told her yet. We were waiting for you to come."

He nodded his head and stepped into the hospital, "did they catch the person that did this to her?"

Kristy nodded her head, " the girl is in jail. the officer thinks she was drunk. "

Kyle shook his head and tapped his fingers against his thighs fast and furious thoughts floating through his mind. Going from his poor wife to what he would do if he _ever _saw the woman that did this to her and their child.

"Anna is a little banged up some cuts and bruises. Her arm was broken."

He nodded his head and pressed the button on the elevator again.

"Come on. _Come on_." He muttered before going over to the stairwell and yanking the door open. Kristy shook her head and followed him up the stairs.

"Kyle you need to calm down before you go in there being upset like this isn't going to do you or her any sort of good."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He said slamming his hand against the wall by the door leading to the floor that Annabelle was on. "I could have _lost _my wife tonight, I _lost _my child. I have every right to be pissed off and upset about it."

"And I know that, I do. But going in there guns blazing is going to upset her even more than she already is. She's going to need you to be strong and be there for her. You need to be strong." Kristy said gripping his shoulders treating him how she would treat any other of her patient's husband, clear green eyes peered at him, "Do you understand? Save all this emotion for the ring and take it out one of your opponent's."

Kyle nodded his head and took several deep breaths before reaching behind him and pulling open the door. "She's in the first room on your right, by the nurses station." He licked his lips and walked out of the stairwell towards the room.

"Hey Annie girl." Kyle said softly stepping into the room and going over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it his fingers pushing back the matted blonde hair that was resting on her swollen cheek bone.

"Hi." She returned rolling to her side blinking her eyes open. "Are you okay?" he asked trailing his fingers over some the cuts and bruises.

"I'll be okay but they won't tell me about our baby. I _want _to know about him.'

Kyle's face fell, she hadn't been far enough along in her pregnancy to know if it was a boy or girl. But she insisted that it was boy and he was going to be named after him.

"No, no, no." She said repeatedly reading his facial expression. "I'm so sorry baby." He said moving to sitting on the small bed with her. She curled against his chest her cries intensifying as the news sank in. "Shh." he whispered pressing his lips against her head rocking her back and forth.

He lost track of how many hours he laid there cradling his wife listening to her cries. He didn't know how to help her or if he even could. Mamie Shelby came and left the room after whispering soft words of comfort to Annabelle and squeezing Kyle's hand. Several of Annabelle's friends came and went too only to be ushered out of the room by Bobby Fish who had shown up after receiving a phone call from his desperate sounding tag team partner.

"What can I do to help?" Jackie Bennett asked almost a month later standing in the Greenwoods living room, she and her fiancé Adam Cole had made down to Saint Louis from Boston.

Kyle folded her into a hug and looked at Adam.

"Go switch out Bobby he has been with Annie for awhile."

Jackie nodded her head and went up the stairs to the master bedroom. "Hey Bobby I am tagging in for awhile."

He looked up at her and smiled at her before sliding off of the bed and disappeared out of the room. She went over to the bed and crawled on it with her.

"Hey Annie girl." She said softly causing her to roll over and bury her face into her lap. She ran her fingers through the tangles combing them out.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered softly. Anna nodded her head before she sat up and ran her hands over her eyes looking at her friend.

She had met Jackie when she first met Kyle and the two girls clicked, Jackie had been her maid of honor when she and Kyle got married.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, I should have come as soon I heard."

"You had to work I understand." She said softly, she did understand. She understood the life of being with a wrestler and being a wrestling wife.

"I do have something that could cheer you up." Jackie smiled holding her left hand up showing her the twinkling purple diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god! He finally did it!" Annabelle squealed sitting straight up and taking her hand in hers and studying her ring.

"He did." Jackie bounced excitedly.

"Be my matron of honor? Maria is my maid of honor, I just know I can't do this without you with me." Annabelle nodded her head and threw her arms around her neck.

Bobby looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, "Jackie should have come a week ago." Kyle nodded his head sitting on the couch his head cradling in his hands a small tense laugh escaping his mouth.

"How are you holding up?" Adam asked sitting next to him, "I mean really. This tough guy act I am seeing right through. "

"It's been hard. _Really_ hard. She is taking it so hard. I can't get her to talk to me or doing anything of a sort. She cries, barely eat or just lay as there like a bump on a log."

Adam nodded his head reaching his hand out and squeezing the back of his neck. Kyle rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes fighting his tears away. Bobby moved over sitting on his other side.

"Fuck." He groaned rubbing his eyes. He had pushed this off and pushed this off for so long. But he needed to release the pent emotions before he returned back to work and seriously hurt one of his coworkers.

Two hours later Annabelle and Jackie came down the stairs the stairs the blonde fully dressed and showered.

"You Jacks are a lifesaver." Bobby said putting his arm around her and squeezing her.

"I know." Jackie smiled, "you would be amazed what a hot shower, clean outfit and good piece of news would do."

"Good news?" Kyle asked looking over at her from where he was standing with his wife and Adam. "Adam finally popped the question and Jackie asked me to her matron of honor." Annabelle informed.

"Hey!" Kyle exclaimed slapping his friend's arm, "you couldn't tell me."

"I figured she would." Adam laughed looking at Jackie who shrugged innocently.

"You told Mike and Maria and that creepy Hardy guy. So I told her." Adam rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"You're lucky I love you Cole." Jackie said sticking her tongue out at him. Annabelle pulled herself free from her husband and went over to Jackie, "come help me make dinner." She pulled her away from Bobby who laughed. "Definitely should have come sooner."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Runaway Groom_

"Thank you Nigel I really appreciate you meeting with me." Annabelle said a month later sitting across the matchmaker of Ring of Honor.

"Of course love, my heart has gone out to you and to Kyle during the last few months." Nigel McGuinness said folding his hands on top of the desk that separated them.

"Thank you." She said softly twisting her wedding band around her finger, 'I wanted to make sure that you were okay with me traveling with Kyle for awhile. I don't feel like going back to work and Kyle is going stir crazy sitting at home."

Nigel nodded his head pressing his fingers together. "I will do you one better, the trainers need someone who has a soft touch and you would be perfect for it."

Annabelle smiled and nodded her head, she was eager to get back to normal and even more eager for Kyle to go back to work. As much as she loved her husband, he was slowly starting to driving her crazy. And not in a good way.

"You can start next week at the television tapings." "Thank you so much Nigel." She said standing up and extending her hand to him.

He smiled and stood up grasping her small hand in his, "You're welcome and welcome aboard."

Still smiling brightly she exited the office and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Annie!" Bobby Fish said coming into the locker room, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm with Kyle, he doesn't feel very comfortable leaving me at home right now and I don't want to be alone." she answered looping her arm with his offered one.

He nodded his head as they walked towards the locker room. "And it will make it easier for you to help Jackie with her wedding."

Annabelle nodded her head, "I know, it's driving Adam crazy. Maria took Jackie's idea of Breakfast at Tiffany's and ran with it. Adam said it would have been better to elope. Which Jackie countered with Mike and her father killing them. They wanted her to have a proper wedding."

Bobby nodded his head as he opened the door to the locker room for her and let her walk in front of him.

"Who would have killed who?" Kyle asked looking at them.

"Mike and Jackson killing Adam for marrying Jackie without their permission." She answered.

"If they only how much he already corrupted her, they would be surprised." Kyle laughed shaking his head as he pulled on his knee pads.

Annabelle nodded her head in agreement sitting next to him.

"I met with Nigel earlier." She said changing the subject.

"Oh? What about?" Kyle asked surprised.

His wife usually did want anything to do with wrestling to hear that she meet with his boss surprised him.

"He offered me a job working with the trainers. Said I had a softer touch than the trainers did." She said softly, "I took it. I don't want to be away from you and honestly if you don't go back to work soon I will probably end up killing you."

Kyle blinked his eyes slowly as he looked at her before he nodded his head. "Just don't expect me to make trips to Japan anytime soon." She said pointing her finger at him.

2 months later

"How's Jackie feeling this morning?" Annabelle asked as Michael and Matt Traven stepped into the room carrying trays of coffee and a bag of doughnuts.

"Nervous." Michael answered, "she couldn't sit still. Told me to tell you she and Maria missed you last night."

She nodded her head, she had planned on staying the night with Jackie and Maria in Jackie's childhood bedroom for Jackie's last night as a single woman but she couldn't be away from Kyle for that long and returned to the hotel room just before midnight and crawled into bed with her husband.

"I will head over there once I get Kyle's tie right." She said smacking Kyle's hands away from the pale blue tie that hung loosely around his neck.

The tag team nodded their head as they sat down on the chairs heavily pulling lids off of the coffee. Adam stepped into the room from the adjoining door and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Adam? What's wrong? Why aren't you dressed?" Annabelle questioned as she finished tying the tie.

"Yeah man, what's wrong? We have to leave in like an hour or so. If we aren't on time to the church my sister will have all our balls in a vice.' Mike said taking a sip of his coffee.

Adam fidgeted as he pulled out a crumpled up hotel envelope and handed it to the older Bennett sibling who looked at it questioningly.

"Can you give this to Jackie for me?" he asked after clearing his throat. Annabelle stepped away from her husband anger flooding her body like wildfire.

"Tell you are not doing this Austin." Hearing the anger in his wife's voice Kyle took a step back and leaned against the wall folding his arms. He had a pretty good idea where this was going and he wasn't at all happy about it.

"Then don't make me tell you.' Adam said lowly, he had been up all night making the decision to not to go through with the wedding.

"You are a goddamn _coward_ Austin. A _coward." _ Annabelle said folding her arms tightly under her chest.

Michael disgusted with the situation stood up and snatched the letter from his hand and pushed roughly past him. Matt following him shaking his head as he did.

"If you didn't want to marry her then why the hell did you ask her to marry you?" Kyle asked loosening his tie, Annabelle had disappeared into the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Man don't ask me these questions right now. I don't want to talk about it. I am sorry that you came up here for nothing." He answered turning on his heel and walking into the adjoining room and shutting both doors again. Kyle stared at the door for a long moment, he couldn't believe that he was doing this. Abandoning the woman he loved more than anything. He shook his head before stepping into the bathroom with his wife who was scrubbing her face clean of any sort of make up she had put on. He went over to her and pulled to him by her waist. His nose burying into her curly blonde hair. "I love you." He muttered softly. "Love you too." She returned before looking at her phone that was plugged into the charger. "Maria says to hang out here, that she will call us if Jackie needs us."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Cowardly Actions _

"How is Jackie doing?" Bobby asked his tag team partner who shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know Maria and Mike wouldn't let us near her. She was texting Annie earlier she seems okay. Sad really." Bobby nodded his head he didn't blame Jackie for being sad. He was just as surprised when Annabelle texted him and told him that the wedding didn't happen.

Bobby nodded his head, "and you and Annabelle?" Kyle twisted up his shirt in his hands, "She still struggling. I have to be strong for her, that's all I can do."

Bobby nodded his head, "and you?" He shrugged he didn't have an exact answer, he would be okay as long as his wife was. Bobby nodded his head and turned back to his own locker to finish getting ready for the show that night.

"Hey Annie." Adam said stepping into the trainer's room to get his wrists wrapped up. The young Mrs. Greenwood didn't say anything in fact she kept working on wrapping up Jay Briscoe's hands.

"Oh come on don't do this." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't do what? Don't act like you didn't hurt my best friend? So much so that she can't even get out of bed and couldn't come to work?" She asked angrily.

Jay looked between the two, his eyebrow raising up his forehead, he had heard rumblings that Adam broke Jackie's heart by leaving her at the altar, he had thought that they were too young to start with anyways.

"I did it so I didn't hurt her later on." Adam said watching the tips of Annabelle's ears turn red with her anger.

"Then why even ask her huh?" She asked, "she loves you more than anything and she would have been okay just dating you."

Adam licked his lips and looked down at the ground, he knew that he did it because Michael and Maria were heading to that stage and he wanted Jackie to feel that they were being completely left behind.

"You know what it doesn't even matter." She said cutting off the end of the tape and patting Jay's wrist letting him know she was done with him. The grizzled man nodded his head before getting off of the table.

"Why doesn't it matter huh Annie?" He asked.

"Because you are a coward and all you will do is lie and bullshit your way through everything. I should have never told Jackie to stay with you."

The Panama City Playboy raised his eyes to look at her. A little over a year ago he and Jackie had started having problems. Most revolving his constant going out with the boys and staying out all night acting like he was still very much a playboy instead of a man with a girlfriend at home.

"Yeah, she was going to leave you Austin, she was going to take a step back and end your relationship. But Kyle and I talked her out of it. Because deep down I _knew _ that you loved her but now I don't think you do."

"Hey man, your wife is reading Cole the riot act in the trainer's room." Jay informed seeing ReDragon standing in the hallway. "What?" Kyle asked with a laugh, Annabelle was usually such a sweet woman.

"Somethin' about Cole leavin' Lil Bennett at the altar."

"Shit." Bobby laughed, "I didn't know that Ms Annie could lose her mud."

"She usually doesn't." The younger man said shaking his head and going into the trainer's room.

His wife was standing by the folding training table her hands on her hips and her green eyes on fire while his former tag team partner and best friend was standing opposite of her, his hands clenched into fists and his jaw was flexing angrily.

"What's going on here?" he asked going over to them and standing in front of his wife. "Your wife is being a bitch.' Adam answered his anger getting the best of him.

'Hey! Watch it." Kyle warned. Adam was dangerously close to crossing that line. He wouldn't stand for anyone talking about his wife like that. "You have to understand why I did what I did." Adam said turning his attention to his friend who usually was more level headed when it came matters like this.

"I don't have to understand why you did what you did. The only person that you have to explain that too is Jackie and good luck with that as far as we have been told no one has seen her or been able to talk to her because you broke her." He said softly, 'you need to come to peace with that." Adam rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room. Once the door had swung shut Kyle turned to face his wife who was tapping her fingers against her thighs. "You okay?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"I'm fine." She said squeezing his wrist, "I understand where he is coming from to an extent. I was terrified right before those doors opened and I walked down that aisle."

Kyle nodded his head, he had been terrified too.

"But I can't get hearing Jackie's cries out of my head. I can't picture what she is going through." She said.

Kyle nodded his head remembering going back to The Bennett's house after getting a message from Maria asking them to come over and try to get through to Jackie.

They ended up leaving minutes after they got there. Jackie had thrown a fit and knocked over vases full of flowers and had pulled the curtains off of the windows before overturning the couch in the living room. "I don't know how we can help her."

"We can't baby, I know you want to help her and try and help Adam but it's not our job. Let the universe bring them back together. Let's just worry about us and no one else." Annabelle nodded her head releasing a breath. He was right, he always was.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Glad You Are Here_

"Hey Annie, do you want to come watch the matches with us?" Jackie asked leaning the doorway, "I am not doing much until Adam wrestles." Annabelle looked up from what she was doing and smiled softly, "Sure, Kyle wanted me to watch his and Bobby's match anyways." 'You hate watching him wrestle though." "I know but it's hard to say no him." The older girl said standing up and going over to her.

"You okay? Mike and Maria were panicked earlier." "I'm fine." Jackie answered, "I saw Adam and it freaked me out. I went down to the ring and meet one of the guys that use to work here." Annabelle raised her eyebrow. "You and Kyle know him, Matt Sydal." "Oh, he is adorable."

"He is." Jackie said playing with the string that hung on her sweatshirt. "But."

"But I am not over Adam at least not yet." "I am not expecting you to be sweetheart, you and Adam have been together longer than Kyle and myself." Jackie looked down at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

Annabelle shook her head and pulled her into a hug, 'Everything is going to be fine baby girl." "I know, I know." She muttered softly, 'How are you feeling? No sadness no depression?" "I am fine Jax, I'm fine."

She knew that was a lie, she was still mourning the loss of the baby but she didn't want to bring Jackie down even more then she was. "I know you are lying to me, and I love you for it." Annabelle squeezed her friend before releasing her, "I will come find you when its time for Kyle and Bobby's match." "Alright. I should go, Adam is probably ready for his first match."

Annabelle nodded her head, she hated the fact that Jackie still had to work with the coward. Shaking her head she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Bobby asked coming up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Bobby. I am fine, worried about Jackie, she is barely hanging on." Bobby nodded his head, 'She will be fine, she is a strong woman.' The blonde nodded her head, "Are you guys ready for your match?" "Yeah, Kyle is stretching out. I decided to come for a walk."

The young Mrs. Greenwood nodded her head before her eyes landed on Matt Hardy who was walking down the hallway talking lowly to Matt Taven. "What is he doing?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I never question that man nor do I like him that much." Annabelle nodded her head as she paused looking at the monitor, she had to admit that Adam and Jackie looked good together.

Bobby paused and looked at the screen, "Annie, let them work it on their own. If they are meant to be then it will be. Until then don't worry about them. Worry about yourself and worry about your husband." "And you." She said turning to him, 'I have to worry about someone if I am not worried about Jackie and Adam. You are the next best thing." He nodded his head a laugh escaping him. "If it makes you happy then fine you can worry about me all you want." "Thank you.' She smiled. Bobby nodded his head smiling seeing the soft smile on her face.

"Hey Annie." Maria greeted from when she was standing with her fiance, "You ever going to grace us with your presence out here?" "Never." Kye answered pulling his wife back against his chest. "I have never been interested in it." She answered, "Last time I came to a show I ended up in the locker room reading book not paying attention to the match."

Maria nodded her head watching the couple. Jackie had filled her in about what happened with Annabelle's miscarriage and it hadn't surprised when the younger woman showed up glued to Kyle's side. She didn't necessarily trust the blonde, she never had the only reason why she was on friendly terms with her was because of Jackie and how close she was to her.

And sometimes she knew the feeling was mutual with the way Annabelle acted around her. But with the sudden change in Adam and Jackie's relationship Maria felt the need to pull Jackie closer to her and Mike then let her go running off with the likes of Annabelle and Kyle Greenwood. Not if she could help it.

Seeing the sudden change in Maria's demeanor she pressed a kiss to Kyle's lips, "I am going to go find Jackie." She said softly before she wiggled out of his arms, "Good luck." "I will come and find you after the match." "Okay baby." She smiled before walking back to the trainer's room. She wanted to get away from Maria before she went off on her.

"God Jackie! Get up!' Annabelle cursed seeing her friend sitting on the floor clutching the back of her head. She turned her back and started pacing the length of the hallway not wanting to watch her friend hurt. Kyle pushed himself away from the wall and pulled her into his arms, her face pressing against his chest. "Its okay baby, she is okay." He said softly in her ear as he watched the match.

He had always found this side of Annabelle so endearing and sweet. He pressed his lips against her head. ""I'm glad you are here." he said quietly his eyes never leaving the match. "Even though I know you hate this." "I am glad I am here too." she said softly, "I am glad I am with you." she said softly


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: In The Middle of The Night _

"Do they know what they are doing?" Jackie asked her husband after seeing the new champ and his former fiancée disappear into the formers hotel room. "I think so, I told him to go after her if he still wanted her. And from what I saw earlier he still does." Kyle answered pushing the key into their room. "I don't think Jackie is going to forgive him so easily, I mean if you left me I wouldn't forgive you." "That's the difference between me and him. I am not a coward." He said going over to the bed and collapsing on it. Annabelle nodded her head in agreement before laying down next to him. "I do feel bad for him in a small way I do. It's like he's missing a part of him." Kyle nodded his head agreement, that was true. He wasn't sure how he wouldn't be without Annabelle by his side. He shook his head and pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

A loud voice outside of his door woke Kyle up from his first deep sleep in over a month. He rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed glancing over at his sleeping wife. Smiling softly he went over to the door and pulled it open. His eyes narrowed seeing Matt Hardy pacing the hallway his phone pressed to his ear. "Hey man, do you mind?" He asked. "Yeah I do mind." The Icon returned to look at him, "I am having a conversation here." "Yeah and some of us are trying to sleep." Matt rolled his eyes, he hated Kyle almost as much as he hated Jackie. But that wasn't by much. "What is your problem man?" The younger man asked flipping the latch out so he could go back into the room after they were done talking. "I don't have a problem." "Yeah you do. You have been running around her running her mouth like there is no tomorrow." "So what if I am? I am speaking the truth." "The truth about what?" Kyle asked confused. "Your fucking little friend Jackie that's who." Matt answered.

The tag team champion tightened his jaw as he glared at Matt, over the years that he had been friends with Adam and Jackie, he had come to think of Jackie like his sister. "She isn't good for him. She is _just _like Maria. Pretty face, great body, just nothing there upstairs." Kyle laughed and shook his head, "That's where you are completely wrong. Maria and Jackie are _very, very _smart. Cunning even. Jackie graduated at the top of her class in high school and went to Boston University and is still going there.' Matt clapped his hands together sarcastically, "Well good for her. Is that suppose to impress me?" "No but the love that Adam has for her should. Those two have something that could have lasted." Kyle answered causing Matt to roll his eyes, "No one's first true love never last.' "And that's where you are wrong Matt." Annabelle's soft voice said from the doorway, "This true love has lasted. Just because all of your relationship has failed doesn't mean ours has to too."

"Annie baby go to back to bed." Kyle said turning to his wife. "Yeah baby." Matt mocked, "Go back to bed. "Hey! Enough!" Kyle said pushing the former tag team wrestler away from his wife, "Annie go back to bed now." Seeing the anger flashing in her husbands eyes the blonde nodded her head and turned on her heel returning back into the bedroom. She sat on the end of the bed chewing on her bottom lip. She _had _never seen Kyle like this before. She actually kind of liked it. She glanced back at the door looking at his back.

"You need to watch yourself Hardy, that is my wife and Jackie is her best friend. Whatever you are thinking about doing you better stop. You are just going to hurt not only her but Adam too. And they both have caused enough hurt and drama with each other to last each other a lifetime. They don't need you messing them up even more." Kyle said his hands forming tight fists. "Whatever. You don't scare me.' "I should." He muttered, he hated guys like this. "Go back to your wife and stay out of my business." Matt ordered waving his hand at him like he was all of sudden annoyed with Kyle's presence. The younger man rolled his eyes and walked back into the hotel room slamming it shut behind him.

"Kyle, calm down please. You can't be mad about this. He is just a creepy lonely old man that needs to make other people's life miserable to make himself happy." Annabelle said rubbing her husband's tense shoulders. "I know, but when he is talking about you and Jackie it just pissed me off .' She hummed and kept rubbing his shoulders in a slow soothing circle. "Let him think what he wants. We love each other and Adam and Jackie will more then likely end up together again. They are too much in love not too." Annabelle said before looking at her phone that beeped at her. On the screen was a message from Jackie saying that she had spent the night with Adam and she felt like a fool doing so. 'Well if they ever get over this bump in the road." She shook her head and put the phone down. "How about this?" Kyle spoke sitting next to her, " How about we take a trip to Ireland and Scotland." "Really?" Kyle nodded his head in agreement, "Yes I think it would be good for us to get away." "Alright lets do it." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
